finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Golmore Jungle
The Golmore Jungle is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is a vast jungle east of the Ozmone Plain. Within the Jungle is Eruyt Village, the home of the viera for whom the Golmore Jungle is a sacred home and a living being which can speak to them directly. The viera refer to it as "the Wood" and personify her as a female. Golmore Jungle can prove to be a daunting place on the first visit. The status-inducing Malboros run wild through the jungle and also rampant are the Hellhounds and the Diresaur, which can be dangerous early on. The boss battle against Elder Wyrm can be skipped by heading south to the Feywood and running through lv. 38+ enemies to get to the Paramina Rift. The hard monsters encountered can be taken care of using the Immobilize glitch. Sage Knowledge Locations The Golmore Jungle is located to the east of the Ozmone Plain on Jagd Difohr. Paramina Rift lies to the east and the Feywood in the south. * Paths of Chained Light (to Ozmone Plain) * The Needlebrake (to Eruyt Village) * Whisperleaf Way * The Parting Glade * Dell of the Dreamer * The Branchway * The Greenswathe (to the Paramina Rift) * The Rustling Chapel (to the Feywood) Treasures Most treasures in the Golmore Jungle contain Potions. When the Diamond Armlet is equipped the common item treasure is Knot of Rust and the rare item is an X-Potion. The player may sometimes find Jackboots in a treasure in the southwestern bit of the Paths of Chained Light area. The gun Sirius can sometimes be found in the northern edge of the Rustling Chapel area, and Battle Bamboo can sometimes be found in the Greenswathe. Paths of Chained Light ;Zodiac ;Original The Needlebreak ;Zodiac ;Original The Parting Glade This chest only appears in the Zodiac versions. It does not respawn. Dell of the Dreamer This chest only appears in the Zodiac versions. It does not respawn. The Branchway These chests only appear in the Zodiac versions. The Greenswathe ;Zodiac ;Original The Rustling Chaple ;Zodiac ;Original Story Upon entering the jungle, the party will come across several magickal barriers blocking the paths. Fran explains the viera have placed them and will lead the party to the entrance of Eruyt Village where they speak with the Elder and request passage through the jungle by being given Lente's Tear after saving Mjrn. Once the party reaches the Dell of the Dreamer, the Elder Wyrm rises and blocks both the exit and entrance, forcing them to fight. Quests Hunts The Vorpal Bunny is a Rank III Mark whose hunt becomes available after defeating Judge Bergan in Mt Bur-Omisace. Vorpal Bunny can be found in the Rustling Chapel area of Golmore Jungle, petitioned by Nera in Eruyt Village (The Spiritwood). The Vorpal Bunny is a scarce creature, and will keep running away rather than fight. The player should try and keep it in their sight, as it may go underground and fully recover all damage the player had inflicted. Rare Game To find the Biding Mantis the player must have spoken to the "Huntmaster" in Phon Coast and defeated Thalassinon, which will trigger the start of the Rare Game quest. The mantis will then appear in the southern portion of The Needlebrake area when the game clock is between 30 and 59 minutes. Midgardsormr has a 20% chance of appearing in the Paths of Chained Light area. Phyllo has a 20% chance of appearing in the dead end towards the left side of The Branchway area, or the small dead end on the right after taking the lower pathway. Grave Lord spawns on the central platform in The Rustling Chapel area after the player chains at least 21 foes of the same type. Initially, the zone does not have enough enemies of the same type to sustain a long enough chain. After clearing the zone of its 18 enemies, Dark Skeletons will emerge from the ground as the player walks around in an endless supply, so meeting the chain requirement becomes quick work. When the player moves near enough to the center where Grave Lord is after reaching a chain of 21, Dark Skeletons stop spawning. Exiting and reentering The Rustling Chapel allows more Dark Skeletons to spawn, and if the player has not defeated the Grave Lord after doing this, it will still be there. If the player does this during the Vorpal Bunny Hunt, the Dark Skeletons still spawn without the need to defeat the Vorpal Bunny, but the Grave Lord will not spawn when the player chains 21. Dark Skeletons stop spawning when the player has reached a chain of 50. Defeating the Vorpal Bunny resets the chain, allowing more Dark Skeletons to spawn, and the Grave Lord will then spawn after the 21 chain. Enemies * Panther * Hellhound * Coeurl * Gargoyle * Treant * Malboro * Great Malboro * Diresaur * Dark Skeleton * Midgardsormr (Rare) * Phyllo (Rare) * Elder Wyrm (Optional Boss) * Biding Mantis (Rare) * Grave Lord (Rare) * Vorpal Bunny (Mark) Musical themes The theme of Golmore Jungle is "The Golmore Jungle" . It is heavy mainly on strings, woodwinds, and percussion, but also contains some brass. The theme also appears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as Vaan's dungeon theme. Map The map can be found in the Paths of Chained Light. [[:File:Map_14_Golmore_Jungle.png|Map from the original Final Fantasy XII that includes all treasure information.]] Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Golmore-Jungle-Secret-Path-FFXII-TZA.png|A secret path to Eruyt Village. FFXII-HD-Transparent-Map.png|Overlay map in The Zodiac Age. Trivia * In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, there is a trade material called "Golmore Timber". * "Golmore Jungle" is an answer to an Academia quiz question in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XII Category:Forests de:Golmore-Dschungel it:Giungla di Golmore